fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Year/Story Mode: A Year of Concerts
Warning! Do not edit without permission from MikuLuigi07. A Year of Concerts is the story mode for Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Year. Unlike Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA X, you're not forced to play, but you must do so to unlock all the songs, as well as most of the game. Notes *Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, & Megurine Luka appears in their V4Xs while MEIKO & KAITO appears in their V3s. **If you choose any module or acessories for a song, it will not transfer to the story mode cutscenes. It does transfer to the diva room though. *It's never confirmed what year it is, so it can literally be any year. Prolouge Miku: 10, Len: 9, Rin: 8, Luka: 7, MEIKO: 6, KAITO: 5, Luka: 4, MEIKO & KAITO: 3, Len & Rin: 2, Miku: 1... All: HAPPY NEW YEAR! In one of the diva rooms, the Vocaloids were watching the ball drop on their TV. Everyone was excited when the new year started. MEIKO opened a bottle of sake and started drinking. KAITO wasn't happy that she dranked it out of the bottle. All of them talked about their new years revolutions. Miku wants to sing more, and MEIKO and KAITO wants to sing more songs in their live shows. Before Rin, Len, and Luka had a chance to speak, the phone rang. Rin answered it. It was their boss. He wants all of them to participale and sing in 72 live shows. When Rin screamed that, everyone else was shocked. The shows must also be throughout the whole year. He then hanged up. KAITO and MEIKO were excited because they have a chance to shine. Luka was calm, yet freaking out. Rin was just freaking out. Len was mad at Miku, beause he said she jinxed it and they now have a lot of work throughout the year. Miku then told them all that they handled more than 72 songs in a year. Live shows though were a different story, but she knows that they all can do it. All of them agreed, and put their hand in the middle, then raising them afterwards. January *The new year began, and a huge job is already in their hands. They seem to be starting things easy this month. Now it's the morning, and everyone has no idea what songs to sing. In fact, they don't even know where their live shows take place. Luka then called their manager, and he said that Hachune Miku will help them out. Hachune Miku then showed up, and let them know that their first show is gonna start soon. Before they can do any live shows, they must warm up. You have a choice of whether you want to do the tutorial or not. Eva's Polka - N/A (Optional) If you did the tutorial, Miku would be happy for practicing. Rin will ask Hachune Miku if it counts, and she said no. If you didn't do the tutorial, Miku would say she's good. Rin will ask Hachune Miku if it would've counted, and she said no. On the way to the concert, Len thought of just doing all the shows as soon as possible, so they have the rest of the year to do whatever crap they want. Hachune Miku shuts down the idea, and told them that they can't do all 72 live shows at once. It's already set to where 6 live shows are taking place each month, so it's truly A Year of Concerts. Miku then just thought of the prefect song to start with, and with good timing, because they saw their first concert. Hachune Miku told her to not screw up. Miku understands, then she goes up on stage, and told her friends to wish her luck. Finder - Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku was so happy that she singed. Luckily, one song was enough. Hachune Miku told them that the next concert is in a few days. She then left, and will see them then. Days later, all of the Vocaloids are practicing the songs and dances for the year. Hatsune Miku is excited to sing for the rest of the year. MEIKO and KAITO are too excited to sing, Len and Rin are struggling with dance moves, and Luka is too busy practicing something. In other words, Miku is the only one that's prepared. She thought that it would be easier if she took it over for the month. Everyone didn't like the idea, but agreed. Luka is the only one who didn't listen. What is Luka practicing? At certain points, you play multiple songs before another cutscene plays. You can also play the songs in any order. The World is Mine - Hatsune Miku ??? - Hatsune Miku ??? - Hatsune Miku ??? - Hatsune Miku It's now January 30th. The month's almost over, and Hatsune Miku is ready to sing the last song for the month. That was until Luka stopped her. During the month, Luka was practicing an anniversary song and she wanted to sing it on her birthday, which was today. Everyone forgot, and she wasn't happy. Miku did decide to give Luka the stage, and she accepted it. Never Die - Megurine Luka Luka was so happy to sing, and Miku now wants the others to participate as well, especially since the new month is about to start, and what perfect timing. MEIKO and KAITO figured out the songs they want to sing and Rin said that her and Len know the dance moves. Speaking of Len, he wasn't there, but came back immediantly. He told them that he bought a love potion just for 1000 yin (10 dollars). Luka didn't know why the hell he bought it and Miku didn't believe him. Len then dranked it, and immediantly felt like crap. KAITO and Rin helped Len get back home. The rest just went to get a bite to eat. February *Len bought a love potion and is now in love with Rin. Hopefully it doesn't become a big problem. Early in the morning, Rin screamed, scaring everyone else. Len was chasing Rin around and Len was acting like he's Rin's soulmate. All Rin knew was that when she woked up, Len was looking at her all wierdly and started calling her his wife and stuff. They both then ran out of the diva room. They all guessed that the love potion took effect after a couple of days. MEIKO the decided to go after them. Miku, Luka, and KAITO then talked about the songs they want to sing in February. They all decided to sing love songs, or songs thet involve love in a certain way. KAITO suggested that he sings his anniversary song on his birthday. They accepted it because Luka sang her song on her birthday. It was all decided, and the next concert starts in a couple of days. Miku also hopes that the Kagamine love scenario doesn't affect their concerts, especially since she doesn't know if they're siblings or boyfriend and girlfriend. ??? - Hatsune Miku Dreaming Chu Chu - Megurine Luka Warm Kaito - KAITO KAITO was so happy to sing his anniversary song. He was also eating a lot of ice cream. The celebration was cut short due to Len still chasing Rin. MEIKO couldn't get Len to stop and asked the rest how they could stop the love potion's effects. Miku thought of finding the love potion bottle that Len dranked back at January. They know that Len got rid of it, but they don't know if he recycled it. KAITO decided to go to the recycling center and he told MEIKO to go to the dump. She complained, but went anyway. While KAITO and MEIKO are gone, Miku decided to continue the comcerts with some more love songs. Luka however wanted to sing a break up song. She just thought of changing it up. It also made some sense with the love topic. Miku went along with the idea, and they both decided to practice their songs. ??? - Hatsune Miku Just Be Friends - Megurine Luka KAITO finally came back with no luck of where the bottle went. MEIKO finally came back all dirty and found the bottle. All 4 read the description and found out that to get rid of the love potion's effects, you must kiss the first person you see. It was completely dumb because that defeats the whole purpose of a love potion. Len and Rin then passed them. It got to the point where Rin was attacking Len, but he didn't care. With no better ideas, Miku told Rin that she has to kiss Len to get rid of the love potion's effect. She hated the idea, especially since she doesn't know if they're related or not. Len wasn't stopping any time soon. To finally get it in his damn head, Rin decided to sing about them never being together, but Len decided to sing about their "destined" love. Love-Hate - Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin Rin kissed Len, putting the fans and her friends in shock. The fan were then ethier happy, mad, threw up, or still in shock. Hachune Miku wasn't happy that they decided to kiss on stage. Len then finally woke up, wondering what happened. His friends told him what happened on their way home. Len was shocked about the whole thing. He was also disappointed about missing a month. He was also confused about the whole sibling / dating thing. In the end, it didn't matter, and Luka told Len to not buy and do anything stupid again. Len didn't agree to that, knowing that he will screw up again. March *Luck is turning for the worst for Miku and her friends. They all must find a way to change that luck. Vegetable Juice - Hatsune Miku All of Miku's friends were wondering why she was singing about the crap juice. Miku reminded them all that it is delicious. When she dranked some of it from a cartin though, she immediately threw it up. Turns out the vegetable juice she just drank barely got expired. MEIKO replied saying, "Tough Luck". Then the sake bottle she was drinking slipped and broke on the floor. KAITO's ice cream even melted. No one knows what's going on. It was like they were cursed with bad luck. Miku doesn't believe that. To show proof, she put on the Pink-Under Rim Glasses, which the lens cracked after she put it on, causing her to suddenly believe. Luka did try to calm it down, stating that it shouldn't effect the shows, which calmed all but the Kagamine twins. All they can do is hope for the best. ??? - ??? The fans suddenly booed ??? and started throwing random crap at them. They then ran off the stage. Once everyone met up with each other, Rin's bow suddenly caught on fire. She put the fire out, only for Luka's hair to catch on fire. Len tried to help Luka put the fire out. Everyone wanted their luck to change. KAITO thought of finding a four leaf clover. That would've taken forever, plus knowing their luck, they would step on it before finding it. Rin then thought of rubbing a rabbit's foot. They just need to find a rabbit first. MEIKO then remembered a drink that cures bad luck. She told everyone to follow her. Everyone then tripped. Turns out the hike has taken a week. Len and Rin repeadly asked if they were there yet, which the rest had to keep replying no. Miku then asked the same thing. Len then slipped on a banana pill, landing on his butt. Rin laughed, then slipped on an orange slice. Len then laughed while Rin was wondering how and why the hell did she slipped on an orange slice. KAITO's phone somehow fell out of his pocket and landed in a puddle. Everyone was starting to get erritated. MEIKO promised them all that they're getting close. She then rechecked her phone map and realized that they're lost, making everyone more mad. Miku then remembered that they haven't sang any songs since they left. They all then agreed that if they hopefully find stops, they can sing there. A rabbit then was chewing on one of Miku's pigtails. Rin noticed it and chased it after it got off Miku's hair. ??? - ??? ??? - ??? After getting attacked my raccoons after their last concert and searching for a majority of the month, they finally found... a bar. Some were mad at MEIKO and others were not suprised. MEIKO promised them all that the drink is there. Everyone entered the bar. They were questioning why there were teens in there. Teens drinking is illegal. MEIKO told the bartender to give them 6 of the luck drinks, which he referred to as the Clover Club cocktail. He then gave them all a glass each. Miku asked if it was alcoholic and he replied, duh. This would be Miku, Len, and Rin's first time drinking, which MEIKO told them to just drink it, so everyone did. Miku liked it, but Len and Rin thought it tasted awful. Even Luka thought it was awful. MEIKO already finished her drink and KAITO is still sipping his. Strangely, none of them felt tipsy, or that their luck has changed. They seriously believe that MEIKO just wanted a drink at a bar. The bartender then asked them for 500,000 yen, causing KAITO to spit the drink out on the bartender. He then added 1,000 yen th the price. All of them either didn't had enough money or just didn't want to spend that amount. Miku noticed a stage, then she thought of an idea. She told the bartender that she will pay for their drinks by song and dance, and then immediantly went to the stage. Hopefully the idea works. Clover Club - Hatsune Miku Everyone loved the performance, even the bartender, but he still told them to pay 501,000 yen. Everyone was screwed, but then suddenly, a Miku fan and a Luka fan was arguing, and they ended up starting a bar fight. KAITO noticed that they all are the only ones that are not getting attacked. It's almost like they're invincible. Their luck is finally good. MEIKO then threw a wine bottle. Luka grabbed MEIKO and they all ran out of the bar. Now at an airport, Rin was complaining that their plane is taking too long. Luka then bought up that they needed a faster way to get back home then get lost again. A lot of people were heading to one area. Rin and Luka went to check it out, and they saw Miku and MEIKO performing. To kill some time, Rin and Luka decided to perform with Miku and MEIKO, which got the fans more excited. Miku then told everyone what the next song is, which Rin doesn't know the lyrics of. Miku then bought up that Rin isn't the one singing, and to just follow Luka and MEIKO. Tricolor Airline - Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Megurine Luka, & MEIKO After that performance, KAITO and Len told them the bad news and that their flight just got delayed. It seems that their luck has already left. Miku however told them that it's not bad luck because they have more time to sing. All Len and Rin wanted to do though was go home. During the plane ride, Rin and Len wanted nobody else to take a full month to find a bar again. MEIKO told them that it could happen again, so she didn't agree to that. The pilot then mentioned that a storm is on the way and it could take longer for them to go home. Both Len and Rin then complained that their luck sucks. April *Everyone is looking down on all the bad that's happened. Would Hatsune Miku be able to cheer them up? It is now April 1st. Len and Rin were pulling pranks to each other. Luka then pulled a prank on the Kagamien twins. MEIKO and KAITO ran into the diva room laughing. Miku then showed up all soaked. Turns out MEIKO and KAITO threw Miku in a pool while she was sleeping. She wanted MEIKO and KAITO to apologise, and they both didn't. Miku then, for some reason, gave them both a sake bottle and an ice cream, which they both accept. Luka knew what's going on. MEIKO's lips got stuck and KAITO's ice cream was mashed potatoes. Afterwards all 6 pulled pranks at each other. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia *In free play, you can choose any Vocaloid for any song, however in A Year of Concerts, you are restricted to the selected Vocaloids. *All of the cutscenes have full voice acting. Category:Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Game Modes Category:Modes